Mock Wedding
by IcedSaki3314
Summary: Corey's landed the band a gig at a mock wedding event, but after a certain "Trina" event, the entire band now has to participate. One-shot. Rated -T just in case.


_**I am back with a happier one-shot!The last one seem to have too much feels, so no more tragedy! (unless I feel like it)**_

_*****__**Mock Wedding**__**: a fake wedding that allows couples to experience what marriage feels like**_

"Guys! I've got us another gig!" Corey yelled as he ran into the garage. Laney, who was making a pyramid of cards, was startled and completely destroyed her painstaking project.

"So Core, what's this gig going to be now?" Laney asked as she gathered the cards.

"We're going to…(pause for dramatic effect)…_**PLAY AT A MOCK WEDDING EVENT!" **_Corey said excitedly.

"A mock wedding? Seriously Core?" Laney asked. Playing at a mock wedding and yet not participating. It's like Corey was purposely trying to play with her feelings.

"I am _**completely **_serious! If the people participating at the mock wedding hear us, they'll ask us to play for their _**real**_ weddings!" Corey said.

"We're going to need new songs now Core….weddings need something nice and gentle. I don't think we can pull this off even with the help of Trina's diary." Laney said as she absently shuffled the cards.

"Don't worry about it Lanes! I'll figure out something, _**you **_have to worry about what you're going to wear." Corey said with a wink. Her heart skipped a beat but her face didn't show it.

"Let's get practicing then!" Corey said enthusiastically. He grabbed his guitar and began practice.

After practice Corey reminded all of them to wear something fancy for the event. "Should I wear a dress or a suit?" Laney thought as she walked home.

_**-Morning of the Event-**_

Corey was awake first and was already in his fancy attire, a sophisticated looking suit with a dark blue tie. He wasn't allowed to wear hats during the ceremony so he just left his hair the way it is without slicking it down. Pretty soon Kin and Kon came in with suits and red bows clipped on. Laney came in last wearing…..a suit too. Corey's face fell a bit, but he kept a smile on.

"Everyone ready?" Corey asked. The entire band nodded and entered Trina's car. Without much persuasion Trina readily agreed to take them there with her best dress on.

Once they arrived at the building hosting the event, Trina ran past them squealing "Nick!".

"You're planning to make her have a mock wedding with Nick? She's gonna spew out some pretty awesome lyrics if it does happen."Laney said with an impressed face. Grojband walked in to see Trina yelling at the person in charge of the event.

"_**I **__**WILL **__**HAVE NICK MALLORY AS MY PARTNER!**_" Trina said viciously to the woman cowering in her chair.

"I'm sorry ma'am but if you don't come with an already set partner we'll have to pair you up randomly." the woman said in a high squeaky voice.

"Fine! You'll see your _**precious **_event in _**ruins**_ for this!" Trina spat out as she walked over to a large room filled with couples. Mina came running in asking if anyone has seen a pink haired girl walk in. The woman pointed in the direction of the room and Mina happily ran in there.

"Uh, sorry to bother you but we're the band in charge of the musical what-nots." Corey said to the woman.

"Oh, please wait in the same room as the others please. There should be a large stage where you can put your instruments." the women answered as she brushed some hair form her face.

"Thank you ma'am." Laney told the lady. Corey and the others walked in to find _**the **_largest amount of couples they have ever seen.

"This is going to be a seriously large crowd." Kin said in awe. They pushed their way to the stage and started tuning the instruments. Laney saw Nick Mallory in a far corner, being adored by several girls with annoyed guys behind them. Laney sighed and began tuning her bass again.

After several more minutes the doors to the room closed and an announcement said, "The mock wedding will now begin. All couples please stand in five lines with your partner beside you. People who don't have a partner, please stand to the far left."

As everyone filed in lines Laney saw Trina pushing everyone out of her way to Nick's side. "Core, your sister might not be paired with Nick. What happens then?" she whispered to Corey.

"I haven't thought of that yet. Let's just go with the flow." Corey whispered back. Laney rolled her eyes and thought, "Typical Core."

The announcer gave orders again. "Paired couples will now walk in an orderly fashion into the room on their right. Unpaired people well walk single file behind them." The crowd did as such. The woman from before waved them over to the same room. "There's a separate table for you guys on side. Enjoy your meal!" she said with a smile.

"_**Sweet!**_ Free food!" Kon said. Once everyone sat down the announcer spoke again. "Your wedding must have food too so the sponsors for this event has made us gourmet meals. Enjoy and eat maturely!"

The dining room sank into quiet chatter and the clinking of silverware on plates.

"Guys, remember what he said, eat _**maturely**_." Laney said to the male members of her band. Kon was already chewing on a whole steak before she said that. Corey was holding a whole bowl of soup to his face and Kin was in mid-chew. They coughed a bit and straightened themselves.

"Well done." Laney said with a smile. After a while of eating the announcer signaled the unpaired people to another room. A few scratches and shuffling could be heard from the room. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Trina's voice could be heard clearly.

"_**HOW COME MINA IS PAIRED WITH NICK?! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!**_" There were a few more crashes and then the door burst open. Trina looked angry enough to kill. She probably _**is **_angry enough to kill.

"_**ALL OF YOU PAIRED COUPLES ARE GOING TO DIE! IF I CAN'T HAVE THE ONE I LOVE, YOU CAN'T EITHER!" **_Trina yelled. She looked to her right and flipped the entire table over. It's occupants screamed and ran. Glass and silverware flew in all directions. Trina continued overturning tables. Everyone screamed and ran out the door.

After the entire room was completely trashed Trina cooled off and fainted. The woman in charge had shock written on her face. "How are we going to continue with the event without people to do it?! There are relatives and friends coming to watch it!"

It was true, only a handful of people were left. Eighteen actually (without counting Grojband). There were only eight pairs and two extra females. The woman looked frantically for more people until her eyes rested on Grojband.

"You four! You guys will have to participate if we're going to continue this!" she said.

"Us? Don't you need us for music?" Corey asked.

"There's a kitchen employee who can do just as well. The blue-haired one and the red-haired one will pair up. The rest of the boys will partner up with the extra females." she said. With a look of determination in her eyes she walked out of the room.

The room was in silence for a few minutes until the announcer finally said that it was time to dress the couples into their wedding gear. Strangers led them to separate changing and fitting rooms.

Laney was completely silent when all of that happened. When the woman said she was to pair up with Core she squealed a little inside. "I'm….going to marry Core…" Laney said absently as she was pushed into her fitting room.

A team of stylists fell on her immediately.

"This one has a very beautiful hair color!"

"I know just the dress to match her!"

"Isn't she a little young to do this?"

At the last comment Laney snapped out of it. "Excuse me but could you explain what I'm suppose to do?"

A stylist laughed a little and then answered, "At a wedding you _**kiss**_ your partner. Duh! I guess love really does have no boundaries!"

"I'm going to have to kiss him?!" Laney said.

"Yep, unless we deem you too immature. You're fine though, you seem mature enough." another stylist said. They pushed her into shower and let her clean herself. Once she was out they dried her and began to add make-up and mess with her hair.

A stylist who was putting preparing her dress said, "You know your partner darling? You know, the guy with blue hair? I think you guys look so _**cute**_ together!"

Laney blushed at the comment. The rest of the team agreed and talked about how they were going to use an "opposite" theme. After a long time of make-up and hair they finally slipped her into her strapless dress. It was pure white and smooth. Red and black roses were stenciled on the train and bottom of her dress. There were also roses and pearls on her waistline and part of her left chest.

"Oh my gosh! This is _**the**_ perfect thing for you!" a stylist said as she slipped the veil onto Laney's head. It matched her dress with its red/black roses and pearls. She was soon stuck in a pair of matching high-heels. When they led her to a large mirror, Laney couldn't help but gasp.

"This, isn't me…." Laney said slowly. The reflection she saw was too pretty and feminine in her perspective. Perfectly curled hair was hidden beneath a mist like veil. A finely curved torso fit into a dress that rustled at every movement. The train of the dress flowed on the ground like a river of white, black, and red. What shocked her most was the face. Pale, nearly glowing skin contrasted a blackish eye-shadow, eyeliner, and small red lips.

After what seemed like an hour a stylist said, "You _**better**_ believe it's you or else your sweetheart's going to be kissing a stranger." She stuck a bouquet of the same roses and pearls into her hands and pushed her into a waiting room. Corey was already there. His eyes were wide when he saw her.

"Lanes…you're _**glowing**_!" Corey managed to say.

"Thanks Core, you don't look too bad either!" Laney said as she sat next to him. It was true. He wore a near black suit with white/blue roses and black pearls. His hair seemed so _**natural**_. It wasn't slicked down, but it wasn't sticking out either.

"Thanks Lanes!" Corey said. His voiced snapped her back to reality. "I don't know why but I'm _**really**_ nervous about this!"

"I feel a little nervous too, I didn't think that a mock wedding could feel so real!" Laney replied. Her heart was jittery from being alone with Corey's perfect face, which the stylists left alone (with the exception of making his skin look brighter).

"Lanes, did you know that we have to exchange rings and….uh…" Corey couldn't seem to finish the sentence so Laney finished it for him.

"Kiss, right?" Laney said. Her face was pink again from just saying the word.

"Yep, I picked out our rings already by the way." Corey said awkwardly. Being near Laney while she was like _**that**_ was making his heart feel jittery too. They sat in silence until a person knocked on their door and told them to wait in the dining room.

Corey stood up and hooked his arm into Laney's. They walked out the door and into the cleaned dining room like that, arm in arm, looking absolutely _**perfect**_. Pretty soon the rest of the couples came in. None of them were walking in the way Corey and Laney did.

Mina walked next to Nick in a green themed dress. Kim and Kon came in cracking silly jokes while their partners trailing behind. Everyone "ooohed" and "aahhhed" over each other, but Corey and Laney were in the center of attention.

"You guys look like a _**real**_ couple!" complimented a girl with flashing diamonds in her hair.

"Corey, you look _**so**_ mature standing there!" said Kon.

"Trina was wrong, you're not disgusting at all!" Mina said.

"Looking hot there Corey, nice bride." Nick added.

The two were blushing profusely by the time the announcer came in.

"Brides, please cover your faces with the veils now. Grooms, come collect your rings and a special something for your brides." the announcer said. The boys came up and received they're rings and 'special somethings'.

Corey came back with what seemed to be a bunch of matching flowers stuck on a ribbon.

"I think you put this on your wrist Lanes." Corey suggested. The something was now fastened on to her wrist.

The announcer began to say instructions again. "I will escort you to the entrance of this building where you walked in. I will put you guys in the order which you guys will enter the stage in. Before going in, the rings must be placed on the pillow for the ring boy to carry. Brides will walk down the aisles and etc. You guys know the drill. First however, we will take a picture of you and your partner. The pictures will be mailed to you shortly."

Everyone got their pictures taken and were soon led back to the entrance. They were placed in an order and soon the grooms were escorted to a different corridor, leaving the brides to panic.

"I feel so nervous!" said a girl with pink everywhere. She was first in line.

"What if I trip on my way there? That would be so embarrassing!" said another girl wearing gold.

All the chatter wasn't helping Laney. She was last and anxiety gnawed on her. Wedding music began to play from inside the room. A few seconds of jumbled words passed and then a name was clearly called.

"Angeline and Thomas!" With a nervous gulp the girl in pink walked into the room. Laney saw a glimpse of the audience and then the doors closed. Thirty minutes passed with more garbled speech until it was broken by a large cheer. Pretty soon the next girl was called in. It was like this for a long time until her name was finally called.

"Laney and Corey!" With a deep breath she walked in.

With a steady posture she gracefully walked down the aisle. Laney didn't bother looking to see who were in the audience. She continued like that until she finally reached Corey. She faced the priest and listened to the usual speeches. He asked for the oaths and received two nervous "I do's". They exchanged rings and the priest finally gave his "ok" to kiss.

Laney was a jumble of nerves by the time he said so. She faced Corey and saw him slowly lift the veil. After what seemed to be forever, she can clearly see her surroundings.

The rest of the brides and grooms were seated in front. They were all smiling and giving her the thumbs up. She turned to face Corey again. His face was _**so**_ close to hers. Time slowed down.

1 inch….

Half an inch…..

A mere centimeter…..

Laney thought her heart beat could be heard by Corey now. Finally their lips touched, causing loud cheers to rise up everywhere. Laney didn't pay attention though, she was lost in the kiss. When they finally parted, the rest of the couples came up to congratulate them. The announcer said, "That was a beautiful wedding! Remember couples, you can keep everything!"

Corey suddenly scooped Laney up into a princess hold and ran outside with the rest of the couples following his example.

"Core! What are you do-" Laney was cut off by another kiss from Corey. When she looked up into his eyes she saw warm affection in them. Laney couldn't be any happier.

_**Bet that took up a lot of your time to read! I hope it was worthwhile to you guys! I could make a series out of this entire one-shot but I was too lazy :P .**_


End file.
